moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrvarryn Shadowmist
Tyrvarryn ''(/tɪərvɑːrin/) Shadowmist ' is a Worgen Death Knight working as a blacksmith in the Grand Alliance. This page is a constant work in progress as of Legion. =Description= ---- Grey-white fur outlines a pair of icy blue eyes, two spheres lit by the slight touch of dark magic inherent to Death Knights. Several scars cover the length of his body; though most are small, there is one set of scars on his left shoulder from when he was bitten by a Worgen. The scars are usually concealed beneath fur and armor, but a close inspection would show the claw and bite marks barely visible. His skin shows no signs of rot; he uses hemolurgy to maintain at least the basic functions of his body. While he would certainly prefer to have all of his bodily functions in order, he does admit that there are some advantages to his form. Armor Darkened plate covers most of his hulking furred form; only his head, claws, and feet are uncovered. The armor itself is covered in intricate metalwork, crafted from an alloy of Titanium, Cobalt, and Mithril. Arms A runeblade rests in a sheath on his back. Sang'sitis, the Bloodthirster, has been in his possession since he forged it himself during his time amongst the Scourge. =History= ---- Pre-Legion Initially a scholar researching metallurgy to help further his family of arms dealers, Tyrvarryn's studies were cut short by the undead attacks on Gilneas. When the Wall went up, his family was stuck on the other side; political enemies of many of the "inner" nobles, the Shadowmist family was too stubborn and proud to leave their lands. Tyrvarryn was among them when the Worgen came. Summoned to combat the ranks of the Undead, the Worgen were ruthless. Though his family fought them hard, each attack weakened their defenses. They grew tired, and their weapons became battered from use. Tyrvarryn watched as his mother and father were slaughtered by a pack of the feral creatures after nearly a week of fighting. Fearful and out of options, he ran. Unfortunately, fortune was not in his favor. He escaped, but in his flight, he was captured by Arugal, the lord of Shadowfang Keep. Torture and torment became constant companions as Arugal experimented on his body. These experiments eventually led to Tyrvarryn becoming a Worgen himself, forced to take the form of the creatures that had killed his kinsmen. Tyrvarryn himself remembers very little of the events that happened after that. Supposedly he managed to escape Shadowfang, but he was eventually found himself killed by the Scourge in Northrend. Sensing his potential, he was raised as a Death Knight to serve as a forgemaster and smith for the Scourge. It was then that he learned of the powerful runic enhancements capable of being woven into the metals of weapons. For a time, he worked. Reborn, with no need for sleep or sustenance, he honed his craft with each blade he forged. Eventually, he was moved to Acherus. The forward strike pointed needed numerous weaponsmiths to create weapons for the planned large-scale raising of Death Knights. It was here that he finally found himself free, after the torment of both Arugal and the Lich King. When the Ebon Blade was formed, free of the Lich King's control, he found himself continuing his work on his own terms rather than as a puppet. .]] In the modern day, he seeks out knowledge to further his development of weapons and armor; partly out of remembrance for his fallen family, partly out of the natural desire to progress his knowledge. His study of rune magic led him away from the 'corrupted' forms used by other Death Knights, instead focusing primarily on those he uncovered when wandering Northrend. The Vrykul had been using rune magic for centuries, which had only recently been adapted for use by the Scourge. With the attack of the Legion, Tyrvarryn found himself studying runes in Stormheim, eager to expand his knowledge further. Reclamation of Shadow's Rest During the initial days of the Siege of Lordaeron, Tyrvarryn gathered a small group to retake his homelands in southern Silverpine Forest from the Forsaken. With care, the party trekked through the mountains to the west of the small estate. They encountered and dispatched a group of ghouls that were removing chunks of unrefined silver ore from the mine in the mountains before quickly moving to assault the gates. Scorvash Darkvalor was quick to take down the lone orc that had been assigned to guard the gate, while Daniel Morsin dealt with a fleeing sin'dorei. As they made their way further into the town, the sound of hammer on anvil pierced the otherwise eerie silence; it was not rhythmic, but instead a very discordant ringing. Uncertain of what to expect, the party carefully made their way towards the smithy. To their shock—and Tyrvarryn's dismay—they discovered that the previous lord and father of Tyrvarryn, Harkon Shadowmist, had been animated as a Forsaken. Harkon was not completely there, having gone mad in the process of being raised after being dead for many years, but his very presence rattled Tyrvarryn, who was paralyzed into inaction. The group begrudgingly fought the raised lord, who assaulted them for trespassing on his land. Zaria R. Blackmoore managed to break Tyrvarryn out of his stupor; the worgen struck a fatal blow to his father, vowing to rebuild the Shadowmist family name as the two exchanged words before the lord succumbed to his wounds. Arianiie Andros spoke a prayer to the Light for the soul of Harkon before the group moved on. With anger and renewed vigor, Tyrvarryn led the others towards the manor proper. Before heading inside, however, he paid a visit to the family graveyard, hoping to pay his respects to his siblings and mother before dealing with whatever horrors had infested his home. Unfortunately, it seemed whoever had raised Harkon had also exhumed the rest of his family from their graves. He howled in anger, moving with the others towards the front door to deal with whatever monster had done such a thing. Scorvash briefly tried to unlock the doors with a pick, but fumbled long enough for Rilennia Rimeshard — still a bit shaken after having been forcibly raised into Undeath not a week prior — to simply hack through the door lock with her rune-carved axe. Preparing themselves for the worst, the group entered the manor. There was an unsettling humming coming from the back of the main hall as they stepped through the threshold, with a shadowy mass standing against a corner making quiet sobbing sounds. A forsaken necromancer laughed wickedly as he spotted the worgen lord, chiding his actions and ordering the abomination to attack — an abomination composed of the bodies of his mother, sister, and brother. Tyrvarryn, filled with grief and raged, pulled heavily on his runeblade and manifested a swirling blaze of fire around his left arm before lashing out at the necromancer. Riley surged into battle, desperately fighting against the necromancer while trying to calm Tyrvarryn down. While they dealt with him, the others struck out at the abomination. It was a vicious fight, but Riley managed to calm Tyrvarryn as the abomination turned to strike at them. He dealt the final blow to the amalgamation of his family, dropping his runeblade to the floor and falling to his knees. Zaria, meanwhile, finished off the necromancer — calling upon the Light to slice the man most of the way down the middle without actually killing him; she slung him over her shoulder to be interrogated later. Once more, at the behest of Tyrvarryn, Arianiie said a prayer for the fallen Shadowmists. Riley stood by to comfort him as he stared into the blinding Light, the others paying their respects before they stepped out the side door to collect themselves. They had managed to reclaim the estate, in spite of the horrors they had faced. Tyrvarryn steeled himself, thanking the others before returning with them to the siege. It would be some time before Shadow's Rest would be a proper home for him, but he would return it to its former glory as the last Shadowmist. Youth Tyrvarryn's youth was spent much like any other noble: drinking, cavorting with other noble heirs, and surrounded by tutors of every sort. He took an immediate interest in metallurgy, much to the praise of his family, but his second interest came as a surprise: the arcane arts. Primarily, his interest in the arcane focused on sealing magics used to contain elementals, but he became fascinated with the crossing leylines that cover Azeroth. His studies were, unfortunately, cut short by the Undead invasion. Faction '''Ebon Blade (non-active) - Though previously an important weaponsmith in the Ebon Blade, Tyrvarryn has found more fulfilling work among the living in recent years. He is still associated with them, and fights with them as needed, but considers himself more a close ally than an actual full member. The Citrine Eagle (former) - Having previously good ties with Alterac through his family's arms deals, Tyrvarryn found himself among a second family of sorts within the Eagle. Title 'Viscount '- Tyrvarryn holds the title of "Viscount of the Shadowmist Family", being the only remaining 'living' member of the family. He is a lord under the banner of Gilneas, though he provides assistance to the surviving nobles of Lordaeron. 'Runesmith '- After studying with the Valarjar of Stormheim, Tyrvarryn was granted the honorary title of "Runesmith" for his work in forging rune-empowered weapons for the fight against the Legion. =Personality= ---- Intensely curious, Tyrvarryn views everything as a blacksmith's puzzle; there is a solution, even if it is not immediately obvious. He does not suffer from the intense desire for violence that plagues the third generation of Death Knights, but he does occasionally feel the need to kill. Despite his best efforts, he has not found a way to quiet that urge, instead volunteering for dangerous battles and missions to satisfy it. His studies of hemolurgy have allowed him to at least partially satisfy this urge by consuming blood, though he prefers to acquire it by hunting or donation rather than by force — outside of battle, anyway. Beliefs Tyravarryn has no strong faith in the Light, given the frequency with which it has failed him in his life. That being said, he does have at least some level of faith in the Titans, or at least in so far that he believes in the strength of what they built. He is not dismissive of the beliefs of others, instead preferring to favor those that perform acts in service to their faith rather than those that just wish good will upon others. Quirks Has a habit of tapping the side of his chin when he is thinking. It bothered him as a youth, since it led to much teasing from his friends, but he has grown to accept it as part of himself. Relationships & Acquaintances Rilennia Rimeshard Initially a peer in her studies of the "''Old Ways" ''of rune magic, Tyrvarryn began to develop an admiration for her. Admiration turned to affection, which only strengthened during an air raid of Talongrab City, where the quel'dorei battlemage was injured and subsequently healed by the Worgen Death Knight's hemolurgy and osteolurgy. Following the Siege of Lordaeron, she had been forcibly raised into the service of undeath. Though it was not as he had wanted, Tyrvarryn did his best to remain postive, continuing to act as a teacher -- both concerning runes and now in the art of combat. In the year that followed since, the pair had drifted apart romantically; Tyrvarryn with his focus on rebuilding his family's house and lands, Riley traveling as a merchant seeking out items of questionable origins to pawn off (legally, of course) to the living in exchange for anything that might gain her favor with the Ebon Blade. When she returned several months later, they reconnected on friendly terms. Time spent together had them realize that they had far more in common than they initially thought, with painful memories that both could relate to. Though both a part of the unliving now, their relationship has bloomed, fueled by mutual attraction and understanding between them. Anyone that had seen the two could have told them that, but they never claimed to be anything but foolish. Gallery 103968_Deckclubace.png XTJCYfm.jpg ZmeZFi9.png Tyrvarryn Smithing.jpg Tyrvarryn full.png Tyrvarryn Formal.png Tyrvarryn Hemolurgy.png Riley_and_tyr.png ---- Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Death Knights Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:The Citrine Eagle